Trapped
by Gatorgirl4521
Summary: What happens when you lock the penguins, the lemurs, and Marlene in one room for a few hours? Nothing good. Quick one-shot just for fun.


**Hello all! Here's a quick little one-shot I made for a contest on a penguins fan forum!**

**BTW, If you're currently reading my other story, I apologize for not updating in...forever but I'm working on it now and I'll try to get it up...soon. Thanks for your patience! :D

* * *

**

Thunder could be heard in the distance as all of the people made for the exit of The Central Park Zoo. Skipper looked up at the sky as the dark storm clouds started to cover New York in a dark shadow.

"Kowalski, analysis on those clouds." Skipper said, looking back to his second in command.

"Well Skipper, it appears a storm is blowing in from the south east." Kowalski said as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky quickly followed by a loud thunderclap. All of the people leaving the zoo screamed and ran faster out of the zoo.

"Ha. We're not afraid of a little bad weather, right boys?" Skipper said confidently. The other penguins nodded in agreement just as another loud thunderclap echoed though New York. A few moments later, rain started pouring down on them and a lightning bolt stuck the zoo clock tower, causing sparks to fly in all directions, then a girlish scream echoed though the zoo. Skipper looked towards where the scream came from to see Julien, Mort, and Maurice running towards them.

"Hello silly penguins may we hide in de safety of your home thank you very much." Julien said not even taking the chance to actually stop or breathe between sentences. The three lemurs jumped into the penguins HQ and slid the fishbowl closed before the penguins even knew what happened. Once the penguins jumped into the HQ, they saw the lemurs cowering in the furthest corner.

"Hello silly penguins. Thank you for kindly letting us hide in fear from de sky sprits rage."

"I never let you do anything, especially enter our HQ! Now get out before I kick you get out." Skipper said walking up to the shaking lemurs.

"Please! Please don't make me got back out 'dere! You can throw Mort and Maurice out but please don't make me go back into de scary storm thingy!" Julien pleaded, grabbing onto Skipper's feet. Skipper sighed.

"Fine ringtail. You and your buddies can stay here but only till the storm is over! Got it?"

"Yes! Thanking you penguin!" Julien yelled standing up. "You will not even be noticing we are here!" Julien, Mort, and Maurice then ran to the penguins T.V. and turned it on extremely loud. Skipper groaned just as a something banged against the fishbowl entrance.

"What now?!?" Skipper complained as he climbed up the ladder and opened the fishbowl hatch. Skipper looked out into the rain to see Marlene standing there, shivering.

"Uh…hi Skipper. Um…I just thought I would stop by and say hi." Marlene said, still standing in the rain.

"In the middle of a thunderstorm?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah…what? A girl can't come over to see her favorite penguins…her favorite penguins who have a nice warm, dry house." Marlene said, smiling at Skipper. Skipper rolled his eyes and let Marlene in.

"Gee Marlene. You look awful." Private said as soaking wet Marlene walked over to the other penguins.

"Thanks Private. A girl really likes hearing that." Marlene said sarcastically.

"Oh, Marlene I didn't mean it like that I was just saying that-"

"It's okay Private. I know I look awful. Could you get me a towel or something?" Marlene asked trying to fix her fur.

"Sure thing Marlene." Private said heading towards a closet. Meanwhile, Skipper marched over to the lemurs.

"Ringtail! Turn that noise down!" Skipper yelled over the T.V.

"What!?!" Julien yelled just as loud.

"I said turn that noise down!!!"

"Toys?!? You have toys?!?" Julien yelled.

"NO!"

"Then why were you to be mentioning toys?!?"

"I said turn that _noise _down!!!"

"What clown?!? I am not to be seeing a clown!!!"

"_DOWN _YOU NIT WIT!!! TURN THAT _NOISE DOWN!_" Skipper yelled. All of a sudden, the T.V. turned off and everything in the HQ when dark.

"Oh dear…" Private said in the darkness.

"AAAA! Who is to be turning off the light!?! I am afraid of the darkness. Maurice hold me!!!" Julien yelled jumping onto the nearest figure in the dark.

"Ringtail get off me!" Skipper yelled as Julien clung to his head. "Rico! Light!" Rico then coughed up a lantern and quickly lit it. The HQ filled with the flickering light of the small flame. Skipper pried Julien off of his head and Private handed Marlene the towel he'd gotten earlier.

"What'd we gonna do? We're all trapped in here with no power." Marlene asked as she dried her face off.

"Well all we can do is wait here until the storm is over." Kowalski said in the dim light.

"So…should we like…talk to each other?" Marlene asked. Everyone just looked at each other in silence until Julien stood up.

"I know what we should be doing!" He said as he ran over to the penguins' radio. "We should be having a dance party!" Julien reached down to the radio and pushed the play button but nothing happened. Julien repeated push the button to no avail, not realizing that the radio was electric. "Hey. What is wrong with dis 'ting? Someone come fix de boomy box!"

"I'll do it!" Mort yelled running over to the radio. Mort looked around, picked up a nearby hammer and swung it at the radio. The radio broke into many tiny pieces and sent Mort flying across the HQ. He slammed into the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. "Hehehe, that was fun!"

"It's gonna be a long day." Skipper said to himself.

**~Four hours later**

"I'm not touching you… I'm not touching you…I'm touching you! I'm not touching you…I'm not touching you…I'm touching you!" Mort said repeatedly while poking Marlene and Private over and over. Marlene and Private sighed as Most continued poking them.

"Ooo! What is dis?" Julien said walking over to one of Kowalski's invention and picking it up.

"It's a tracking device but it's still in the testing phase." Kowalski said watching Julien carefully.

"Ooo! What is dat?" Julien said, dropping the tracking device. Kowalski dove for his invention, catching it just before it hit the ground. Kowalski looked up to see Julien nearly knocking over another one of his invention. Kowalski jumped up just in time to catch it as Julien walked away to look at another one of his invention.

Meanwhile, by the penguins' refrigerator, Rico was trying to tell Maurice that he wasn't allowed to eat their food.

"Aww come on! I just want one thing!" Maurice said.

"Unh uh!" Rico grunted, closing the fridge.

"Come on. Just a bite?" Maurice said, re-opening the fridge.

"Naa!" Rico said, again closing the fridge door.

"You guys got a bunch of food in there! You're not gonna miss just one bite of it!" Maurice said opening the fridge once more. Rico growled in return. Maurice stood in his place before he pulled an apple out of the fridge. "How 'bout just this?" Maurice asked. Rico then began yelling at Maurice in complete gibberish.

And at the center of all of the yelling, sounds of things smashing to the ground, groaning, and talking, was Skipper. He watched everyone in the HQ as the noise levels got higher and higher. Skipper glared at everyone in the HQ until he couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" Skipper yelled over the noise. Everyone stopped to look at him just as another one of Kowalski's inventions crashed to the floor. "Can you see we're tearing each other apart?!? Is a little bad weather all it takes to drive us completely insane?!? I can't believe-" Skipper stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it Skippa?" Private asked. Skipper held his flipper for silence.

"Do you hear that?" Skipper asked.

"Hear what Skipper?" Kowalski asked, his flippers full of his inventions that Julien had dropped.

"Outside." Skipper said. Everyone listened harder.

"I don't hear anything Skipper." Marlene said.

"That's the point. The storm must've stopped!" Skipper yelled climbing up the ladder. Everyone climbed outside the HQ to see a beautiful blue sky.

"Yes! The storm is being over! Mort! Maurice! Let us got back and shake our booties!" Julien yelled running back towards his habitat with Mort and Maurice close behind.

"Thanks for letting me come over guys! I gotta go fix my fur! Later!" Marlene yelled as she ran back to her habitat as well. The four penguins stood almost in a daze as their habitat became silent. Finally Skipper spoke up.

"Remind me to never invite them over again."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

**Well there it is! Remember to review...and stuff. xD**


End file.
